


Morning

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, One Shot, Post-Dragons: Race to the Edge, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2, Slice of Life, do not copy anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Toothless watches the sunrise while he waits for Hiccup to wake up for their morning flight
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> life is being very crappy for me currently. your kudos and comments have been a real ray of sunshine for me these past several days. <3<3

Toothless stretched and yawned, shaking off his sleep. He looked out of the window. The deep blue of the sky was being chased away by the rising sun. He glanced at Hiccup, who was sleeping, his arm hanging off the bed.

Yesterday was one of the rare occasions that Toothless did not have to threaten to drag Hiccup to bed before he could slump over from exhaustion. So now Hiccup would wake up soon enough, since he had slept early.

Toothless dragged Hiccup’s blanket which was partly under him to cover him. He nudged Hiccup’s arm with his snout back on the bed under the blanket. Hiccup stirred lightly in response to the fresh warmth of the blanket.

He nods to himself, satisfied that Hiccup is comfortable. Then he turns and silently makes his way out of the house.

Few calls of the rousing dragons and animals accompanied the increasing chatter of the awakening village. People throwing open their doors, starting to get about their business.

The horizon is golden with the first rays of the sun making itself known.

Toothless makes his way to the edge of the small hill that the house rested upon. He settled at the edge, head on his paws; spreading out his wings lazily over the grass. He lets his tail dangle off the edge, lightly swaying in the wind.

Some wispy clouds hovered on the horizon; the rays of the sun peeking out over them. He liked watching the sun rise. The serene and the calm of it before the hassle of the day begins. Nothing but peace for those few minutes.

Breathing deeply, he savoured it all in.

He wonders what he’ll have for breakfast today. Maybe he can nab three extra fish before Hiccup can notice and tell him off. He chuckles to himself.

Maybe Hiccup won’t try anything destructive today. That human never seemed to have a normal, peaceful day in his life.

They had not gone flying in the last few days, because Hiccup had slept in. past three days Hiccup had been tired installing all the different contraptions to help the village. He spent late nights spent planning to improve the same.

Toothless missed their morning flight, even though it had only been a few days. He missed the feeling of just the two of them soaring through the clouds, alone in the heavens. The air whistling as he sped up. Hiccup’s jubilant whoops, relishing the flight.

At the thought of flying Toothless got that itch that only flying in the high skies can scratch. _Time to go get Hiccup,_ he thought. He knew Hiccup wouldn’t mind if he woke him up the usual way.

Toothless got up. Stretched to get the feeling back in his paws. He bounded over to the house and started jumping up and down on the roof to awaken him. Several shingles came loose and clattered to the ground. This annoyed the hell out of Hiccup and Toothless loved that.

Several minutes passed and without fail Hiccup came out of the house grumbling. “I’m co-coming Toothless--” he yawned widely-- “would you please stop jumping??”

He stood there with his hands on his hips. “Bad dragon!” he scolded half-heartedly.

Toothless bounded off the roof. He looked at Hiccup most innocently. _Who? Me? Never._

“Yeah, yeah. You can drop the act now, But only because I love you.”

Toothless gave a laughing warble. Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Drama Queen,” he said as he settled in Toothless’ saddle.

Hiccup worked the pedal few times checking if all was in order. The mechanical tail opened and closed in response.

After one final reassuring check; they took off, ready to soar in the skies to their hearts' content.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/59794705#workskin) of this fic where I talk about the process of writing it!  
> I probably wont be posting any more updates until after ramadan has ended; ie till the first week of june. also i am feeling a tad bit burnt out, so i'll be taking a break. meanwhile come say hi on my [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonequiet)
> 
> i'm gonna work on my other wips sporadically in this time.  
> also i have a longfic in the works about toothless' life before he was shot down by hiccup in httyd1. it's tentatively titled 'origins of a night fury.' i'm currently done with 40% of the first draft and it would be quite some time before i'll complete it. would anyone like to read that?
> 
> take care, stay safe dearies <3<3


End file.
